Forgotten
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Changed sum.Canada tires over how no one ever remember him, so he decides to leave and Kumajirou. However, an accident ensues and Canada forgets everything,who and what he was along with everyone else. How will they all help him regain his lost memories?
1. Leaving

Rain tapped on the window panes of Mathew Williams, the personification of Canada's, home. He gazed out the window expressionlessly sitting on his bed still in his pajamas with his knees tucked under his chin. Kumajirou lying down next to his owner, turned his black eyes towards him. Though the man had no emotion written on his face, Kumajirou could tell that he was feeling depressed.

Canada inwardly let out a sigh. Today was yet another World Meeting that probably would go along as usual: his noisy and arrogant older brother, Alfred F. Jones, the persona of the U.S.A. would present a stupid idea, Britain would disagree, and then he would get into a fistfight with France, Germany would yell at them, Italy would yell pasta, and then everyone would agree with France and England's idea of a fight and they would all walk away with broken limbs and injuries. And there was another fact that everyone of course forgot. Canada would be ignored and treated as if he didn't exist.

Canada let out a sigh again, except this time it was outward. Why did he bother going to these meetings at all? He would only be invisible to their eyes and be forgotten, and often be sat on by Russia. He would only be mistaken for America, and get beat up by Cuba again, even though the two were great friends.

Speaking of which, why does he himself bother remembering who he was? It's not like anyone notices him or anything. They never remember him. Even Mr. Kuma- uh. What was the other half of his name again? Kumasanarou? Yeah, that's it. Even Mr. Kumajahogan couldn't remember who he was.

And why did he have to remember them? They never remembered him. Maybe he should just forget them. And him. He should just forget about everything and go live off in the woods or something with Mr. Kumakima where no one would find them. Like they'd notice anyway. He knew how to survive the cold nights in Canada so he would be okay. That seems ideal.

The northern country turned away from the window and hauled himself to his feet. He walked over to his closet and pulled out duffle bag with the Canadian flag imprinted on the side. Canada started packing away warm clothing, a first aid kit, a bow and arrows, fishing rod, hunting knife, and all the essentials of survival.

Kumajirou blinked in confusion of what his owner was doing and he hopped of the bed and padded over to what's-his-name.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Kumajirou asked the nation while he was stripping himself of his pajamas and dressing himself into a white sweater and jeans.

The Canadian nation turned towards Kumajirou. "I'm Canada and you and I are going to live in the forest for a while, okay Kumakarma?" Kumajirou didn't bother correcting his owners mistake on his name but he felt puzzled when he said they were leaving.

"Why are we leaving? It's warm in your house and there's plenty to eat." The polar bear said. Canada let out a sigh and ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair. "No one notices me Kuma. I don't want to keep living under their shadows alone. I want a new start, with just you and me, alone in the woods where we don't have to know anything except surviving under the stars." Canada stated quietly.

Kumajirou felt a pang of sadness and guilt He hadn't known that Canada felt that way. Kumajirou himself had forgotten Canada countless times and the most common thing he ever said to Canada was either, "Feed me!" or "Who are you?" and Kumajirou had lived with him his whole life too. He couldn't imagine how the others reacted towards Canada.

Kumajirou nuzzled Canada's stomach. "Okay. Just know for now on that you won't be alone no matter what happens. I'll always be by your side." The polar bear promised.

The nation felt gratefulness rush into his body. "Thank you."

After Canada was done packing away their belongings, the two of them set out to the forest.

Canada paused however and glanced back at his house. It was basically a simple log cabin with a brick chimney sticking out at one side. The lawn was covered with beautiful acres of white snow. It had been his home for so long that he would miss it. But now he was going to a new home. A place where he and Kumajirou would live happily.

Kumajirou nudged Canada and he smiled down at his companion and they both began to head off to their new home.

Unnoticed.

_He questions why the boy is transparent_

_He questions why the boy is forsaken_

_He questions why the boy is so quiet_

_You question why the boy would want to leave everything behind_

_I question whether he existed in the first place_

_~Rukia of the Blood Moon_

* * *

><p><strong>Well… this is another project that I decided to do since I love- er… what was his name again? Oh yeah, Canada. I did this because I loved Canada so much. And for some reason I like the idea of him being gloomy and stuff. On another completely different note, I enjoyed writing Kumajirou's name as Kumajahogan! Buh-bye!<strong>


	2. Someone's missing

At the World Meeting

"Okay dudes! Now that everyone is here the World Conference can convene! We will proceed with the topic of stopping world hunger through hamburgers!" America said loudly in the conference room where all but one countries in the world were gathered. They were all seated around a giant round table. No one noticed the missing nation, as expected. All of the countries rolled their eyes at America's arrogance. Hamburgers would just give the starving people in the world another health related problem.

"Um, I don't believe that hamburgers would be able to stop world hunger." Liechtenstein said quietly from the other end of the conference table, her delicate eyebrows scrunched together. Switzerland who was positioned next to her nodded. "I agree." He said and shot a you-better-agree-with-what-my-sister-says-or-else-I-will-kill-you look.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in silence, and England said, "Er, of course. Hamburgers would only give people more health problems and such."

America frowned and straightened up indignantly. "Hey! Hamburgers are delicious and nutritious!"

"Where did you decide that, you wanker!" England snapped annoyed at America's stupidity. "Hamburgers will probably only kill more people with their grease!"

France called out from his seat five nations down from England's, "You have no right to talk _Angleterre_, your scones could kill a helpless starving person upon contact."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FROG?" England yelled and leapt for France's throat. Everyone in the conference room started arguing with each other as well, and pretty soon the conference room was as loud as twelve marching bands. From the far end of the conference table, a man with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes was growing very, very irritated, a dam of anger building up as he listened to the other nations squabble.

"Hey Dae-Hyun! How many North Koreans does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Korea asked standing behind his twin brother, North Korea's chair. North Korea's dark brown eyes glittered with displeasure. He sighed and ran a hand through his single braided, long black hair.

"You asked me this question so many times, I would of figured that you'd be smart enough to figure it out on your own. Oops! Dear me, I am sorry, Korea. I mistook you for someone who actually had a brain!" Dae-Hyun said and Korea frowned.

"Not cool, da-ze! You have no right to talk about someone with a brain, your people still use outdated methods of farming!"

"Oh, you did _not _just go there." Dae-Hyun growled and stood up coming face to face with his brother.

"But I just did." Korea responded and lightning sparked between the two's faces. Across from the table, a sturdily built man with platinum hair and violent was being tormented by a girl with palomino colored hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Big brother, why don't you want to marry me?" Belarus hissed in her brothers ear. Russia flinched, fear playing in his eyes. "Eh, well, you see Belarus, we're siblings so it would be a bit odd if we were to get married-" He jumped when Belarus's eyes flashed in anger.

"Who cares what others may think? The power of lover will prevail!" She snarled and gripped a whimpering Russia's wrist, almost breaking his bones. Ukraine, her older sister, was trying to calm her sister down.

"P-please calm down Bela!" Ukraine cried and Belarus growled something and Ukraine began sobbing.

The noise made he anger dam brake and Germany, the blonde stood up slamming his hands on the table his blue eyes flashing in anger. "YOU DUMKOMPFS, THIS IS A WORLD MEETING NOT A SCHOOLYARD, SO STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER LIKE A BUNCH OF FIVE-YEAR OLDS AND BE QUIEEEET!" He yelled and the conference room fell silent.

Germany's face relaxed one degree and he continued on, "We will have ten minutes at a time for speeches and please refrain yourselves from provoking each other," Germany shot a warning glare at the Korea brothers, who both tried to look like they had no idea of what the European nation was talking about.

"And do not present an idea unless it is serious and practical." Germany finished, shooting a glance at America. America frowned.

"Not cool, German dude! My idea wasn't stupid and at least Canada agreed with me, right Canada?" America asked, and everyone glanced at each other confused. When America didn't receive a response he looked around the room. Something was missing…

"Canada?"

"Canada?" Kumajirou asked his owner. Canada was setting up a tent on a snowy hill under a giant coniferous tree of some sort. Down the hill, the snow covered ground dipped into the earth and formed a crystal blue lake. Canada glanced up with a smile.

"Yes Kumajuichi?" Canada said, training his indigo eyes on his polar bear companion. Kumajirou blinked his beady black eyes at the blonde haired nation.

"My name is Kumajirou." The polar bear corrected him. Canada blinked apologetically.

"Sorry Kumajirou." He said. "Now what did you need?" Kumajirou looked down and flicked some snow from between his claws.

"I just wanted to ask… What will happen to your country while your gone?" Kumajirou questioned, keeping his eyes to the ground. Canada blinked and thought for a moment, before answering, "It won't matter whether I'm there or not. I recently got a secretary and she can do two times as much work as I could have. As for my boss… even _he _barely remembered me, so everything will be fine." Canada shook his head softly and smiled sadly at Kumajirou, sitting down under the shade of the oak tree.

"Can we not talk about this anymore, Kuma? I know I have you but… when I talk about home, I keep remembering how everyone kept on forgetting about me. I don't want to have to remember them or anything else anymore. I just want to pretend, even if it's a lie, that you and I are the only people in the world. I want to become my own self, instead of something not even there." Canada murmured, hugging his knees against his small chest.

Kumajirou padded over and snuggled against Canada and silently, the two of them watched the sun descend behind the mountains and leave behind a trail of darkness.

From the stress of the day, Canada abandoned the idea of building a tent and fell into a dreamless sleep while he used Kumajirou's back as a pillow. The polar bear didn't mind, however.

Kumajirou lived with Canada for hundreds of years. He was given to the northern nation as a present from France, Canada's father figure. Kumajirou was immortal due to being Canada's chosen companion, and he would live forever, or at least until Canada himself faded completely from existence. Or at least more than he already has.

However, Kumajirou knew that Canada didn't want to forget everything or anyone. He knew that Canada was just swallowed by depression from living an attention starved life. Canada just wanted acknowledgement and be noticed by someone for once. Kumajirou knew that Canada was beginning to foolishly fear that if everyone completely forgot about him, he would disappear and no one would care, so he ran away with Kumajirou into the wild. Deep down though, Canada wanted to remember, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. The sad nation was in an internal war of contradiction and pain. But Kumajirou quietly wished for him to hold on and continue living, for he hoped that one day someone would love him and know who he was.

Silently, trying not to disturb his master, Kumajirou stretched one of his paws and overlapped it with Canada's hand. Softly, Kumajirou murmured into Canada's ear. "Don't worry Canada. I'll remember. Even if you currently don't want to, I'll remember. That way, when that day comes, when your not afraid anymore, I'll do my best to help you remember. Then you'll be happy." Kumajirou gazed at Canada and began singing a barely audible song.

_In the chilly winds of the north,_

_Gentler than my cry,_

_I hear a polar bear sing, _

_A tearful lullaby_

'_Don't forget my friend, _

_Please try and remember._

_Even if my pleads are not met, I shall stay with you until the end._

_I shall stand by your side_

_and fight off all your nightmares_

_Though my efforts were appreciated,_

_They kept pursuing until you cried._

_Everything seems painful,_

_I know that with grief,_

_But when the day comes and you are seen,_

_You will feel disbelief._

_You ask me how I can be certain of this,_

_But I just know_

_It's okay to feel sadness right now,_

_Let your tears flow,_

_People will soon smile at you,_

_Warmth on their lips,_

_They will flock around you,_

_So drink their affection in small sips,_

_You will never have to feel the cold of December,_

_Because even if your forget, I will be there to help you remember.'_

_~Kumajirou_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP. I forgot about this story. O.O <strong>

**Heh. Oh well, I added another chapter, so no harm done, right? *nuked***

**Well anyway, that was one long poem! It's basically a summary of what Kumajirou was talking about in the paragraphs above. So yeah… ARRIVEDERCIE!**


	3. Hidden Feelings

Conference Room-

America looked around the conference room in confusion. "Canada?" He asked, searching for his Canadian counterpart. Everyone in the conference exchanged glances with each other and England frowned at America.

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about, America?" He asked impatiently, and America acted as if he barely heard him. The Canadian was no where to be found.

"Has anyone seen Canada?" America asked , furrowing his eyebrows, worry beginning to edge into his voice. Usually a worried America was a sign of the upcoming apocalypse. Everyone was still looking pretty confused, except for France. He was the only one that seemed to catch on to what America was saying.

"Canada, _mon cherie?_ He's not here?" France asked and looked around. Everybody, except France and America began to grumble amongst themselves.

"Um, whose Canada?" Sealand asked from the corner of the conference room. England snapped his fingers and a triumphant smile whisked across his lips. "I know! Canada's the chap that helped us in the World Wars-" England stopped in mid sentence and jumped up from his seat and ran to Sealand and grabbed his blue and white striped sailor collar, making the young boy protest.

"Wait a bloody second! What the hell are you doing here?" England demanded the wriggling boy that was trying to writhe out of the anger British man's grip. Everyone grumbled satisfied to know who they were talking about at the moment. America scowled and panic began to take its toll on him and snapped his fingers together twice trying to get everyone's attention again.

"Hey! This is a serious matter! Mattie might be hurt or something!" America yelled and England and Sealand stopped scuffling and they both looked at the angry American in surprise. Usually America didn't yell in anger, just when he was trying to get attention or when he was trying to share his 'hero' plans. France was beginning to look concerned, and from the far end of the table, a small timid man with black hair in a bob cut stood up.

"Forgive me for interrupting America-kun, but maybe, um, _Canada-_san simply forgot there was a meeting today." Japan tried to reason with America.

"Ve! Doitsu, what if something really happened to Mr. Canada?" Italy anxiously asked, pawing at the blonde man's shirt.

"But what if something _did _happen to _mon petit _Canada?" France fretted, echoing Italy's words and everyone exchanged surprised glances with each other at the flustered Frenchman. America abruptly stood up, grabbing his favorite bomber jacket and started towards the door. North Korea turned around in his seat and craned his neck towards America.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Asian asked and America answered without turning around. "Check and see if Canada's at his house. Kick anyone's ass if they harmed him." The countries in the conference room exchanged more glances.

"You can't leave now! We're in the middle of a meeting!" North Korea protested and America whipped around and sent a glare that made the hot-headed man flinch.

"If this was _you're_ little brother, wouldn't you want to go and help him if he was in trouble?"

"No."

America grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. "Exactly. I'm nothing like you, Dae-Hyun."

Ottawa, Canada-

America fast-walked out off the airport and flagged down a taxi. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary in Canada so far, but America wanted to be certain that his little brother was okay. A yellow vehicle pulled up next to America and he opened the door and stepped inside.

The inside of the taxi smelled like a mixture of smoke and sweat, and on top of that the taxi driver was eating an onion, but America ignored the details and quickly gave the man the directions to Canada's house. The man grumbled something and pulled the car from the side of the room and began driving to Canada's house. America shifted uncomfortably from his seat in the back.

"Please be okay Mattie. Please…" America murmured.

After about a thirty minute drive, America paid the taxi driver and trudged to the log cabin. America approached the door and rapped on the door.

"Hello? Mattie, it's your big bro, America! Open up!" America called to the house, hoping for a response. But, alas, his meek little brother didn't open the door slightly and stick his head out. His brother didn't smile at him and invite him in for an unexpected visit.

America frowned, panic starting to set in his chest. America dropped to his knees and lifted up the flap of a welcome mat that was at the foot of the door and retrieved a small silver key. America got up and inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and America stepped in.

There was no current movement in the house and America walked in slowly and looked around, searching for Canada.

"Matthew?" America called out, but he still didn't get a response. Terror joined panic and America began running around the house, rummaging through everything that might have been able to hide someone Canada's size. "Mattie! This isn't funny! You can come out now!" America tore through the house and into Canada's room and looked around wildly.

"Kumajirou? If you're here, can you help me find Mattie? Hey!" The polar bear, nor his owner was anywhere to be seen. America stopped looking and looked around hopelessly looking for his missing baby brother and bear.

America felt frustration melt in with panic and terror. He paced back and forth inside Canada's master bedroom and began to try and think. Actually try and _think _for once. America had to deal with disappearances before when he was helping some of his state underlings with a case, so first he had to look at the evidence.

First priority: Look at the evidence around you. Nothing seemed to be out of place until America came in and ransacked the place. Actually everything seemed to have been clean and tidy, so Canada probably hadn't been kidnapped or murdered. Unless the murderer/kidnapper cleaned up after that, but America didn't want to think of that possibility.

Second Priority: Look for a time the incident occurred. America looked around at Canada's alarm clock on his nightstand. The time read 3:30 P.M. and the World Conference started at about 11:00 A.M. America remembered calling Canada last night at about 10:00 P.M. last night to talk the meeting over with him. So that would mean that Canada would have disappeared between 10:00 P.M. yesterday and 11:00 A.M. today. A thirteen hour difference. Not good.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was grateful that there was no signs of anything bad, like blood stains or anything, but he didn't have enough information to try and create a theory. So he was back to priority one. Time to look for more evidence.

The North American nation took a long look around Canada's room. Yup, everything seemed to be intact. Wait a minute…

America frowned and realized that the dresser in the corner of the rooms drawers were open and there was nothing inside. Walking over, America noticed from the corner of his eye that a walk in closet's door was open and it had none of Canada's camping gear wasn't in there…

It took America five seconds to process a new theory.

America paled and his eyes widened in shock. All of Mattie's clothes are gone along with his survival gear. Did that mean….?

America let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. No way. There's no way that Mattie would run away, he knew everyone loved him right? Maybe Kumajirou accidentally messed up Canada's clothes and got them dirty so he had to wash them. And maybe he moved his survival gear to under his bed… He should still check though. Just in case…

Kneeling down beside the bed and putting his head near the floor, America peered into the shady blackness and tried to look for his survival gear. There was nothing but dust bunnies. Hold up…

Peering deeper into the gloom, America saw a small leather bound book with the words 'Journal' imprinted on it. Looking into his baby brothers personal things seemed pretty nosy despite the situation, but it might hold a clue to Canada's disappearance.

America reached out and grappled for the book and pulled it out from underneath the bed. America stood up and sat down on the edge of Canada's bed and flipped to the first page of the book. It read: "Matthew F. William Jones." America flipped to the next page of Canada's journal and began reading the contents.

A small frown formed on America's lips and it grew larger as he continued reading. All Canada wrote about was how people ignored him like he never existed. And about how he was only America's shadow.

Guilt began to build up inside of him as the entries in the journal were decreasing and he was left on the most recent page that was written yesterday.

_March 13__th_

_America called me five minutes ago to talk about the world meeting tomorrow as Prince Edward Island. Thank God he did! I had completely forgotten about it until he had called me. It would have been horrible to miss a world meeting when we have so much to talk about, especially since I'm hosting the meeting. I really hope everyone remembers where I live though, since they have the tendency to forget who I am and all…_

… _I can't be ridiculous, of course they'll know where I live! Papa France is the one that suggested that they come here for the next meeting so I shouldn't have to worry about them forgetting where it is. _

_Me on the other hand is a completely different story. Even though I'm the host, they'll forget all about me like they usually do. I know I should probably be used to being ignored, but I'm not…_

_Every time someone ignores me, looks through me, mistakes me for America, or forgets about me, it reminds me of how lonely I am. My own best friend Kumadunzy even forgets who I am._

_I'm so lonely… It hurts so much that I just want to forget about everything and leave this place… Maybe if I leave, I can start over and everyone can finally completely move on without having me holding them back._

_I can always go and live at the lake I took America once. It has abundant supplies and there are no dangerous animals there as far as I'm concerned. I can also have Kumajirou with me, so I won't be completely alone. _

_Remembering all my pain makes me feel overly depressed and sick to my stomach. I think I'll go to bed right now and think of this in the morning. Good night._

_-Canada_

As America finished up the last statement, tears began to form on his eyes and spill over his cheeks. This was his fault. He had been to ignorant to think of Canada's feelings or even bother to remember he was there.

Sniffling, the country wiped his tears away and abruptly stood up. He couldn't cry right now. He had to be a hero for Canada. Maybe he could go find him and talk to him. He could apologize and they could go home and eat some of Mattie's special pancakes…

A sharp knock sounded from the front door of Canada's door accompanied by some yelling. Frowning, America hurried to the door wondering who it might be. America pulled open the door and much to his shock, England and France were standing at the doorstep.

France looked really worried and England looked positively furious. Stepping forward, the blonde headed man looked angrily into America's eyes and growled. "Why the bloody hell did you leave the meeting America? You're such an- Hey, were you crying?" Anger switched to concern when England saw the teary look in America's eyes.

France nervously stepped forward and asked, "America? What's wrong? Did something happen to Mathieu?"

America looked at both of them and flatly stated. "Mattie ran away." England and France both gawked at this for ten minutes of silence. After time ran out, France finally mustered the strength to choke out, "What?"

America sighed and told them everything he read in the journal, his patience wearing thin. France and England were silent listeners and were quiet for a long time until France broke the silence. "So what now?"

America pushed passed them and gestured towards the forests. "Mattie wrote in his journal that he was thinking of going to a lake he showed me once. It wasn't that long ago since I've been their so I know where it is." America said and began walking towards the woods.

England and France exchanged glances and began hurrying after the Northern American Nation to catch up. They felt bad about how they had forgotten about Canada so much that they wanted to go along with America to try and find him. If they found him, they would apologize and take him somewhere and try to cheer him up.

_Mathieu. My sweet little Mathieu… Please hold on…_ France thought as the three of them plunged into the wilderness.

Kumajirou watched the icy waters of the river intently, his body as rigid as stone. The polar bear searched for any signs of life and completely tuned off the outside world and focused only on the water. Kumajirou didn't notice the man drop down on his knees next to him until he had spoke.

"What are you doing now, Kuma?" Mathew asked looking curiously at the water. He didn't see anything interesting at all in the river. Kumajirou responded without looking up from the water. "I'm fishing with my paws. I thought it'd be nice if I caught us some fish to eat tonight." Canada smiled at Kumajirou.

"That's nice of you!" He said and began rolling up his sweater sleeves. "Can I try?"

Kumajirou looked up and nodded. "Okay. But try not to lean towards too far. I don't want you to fall in." Kumajirou said with a pang of anxiety. If Canada fell into the strong river current, Kumajirou was afraid that he might not be able to pull him out.

Turning their gazes onto the water, Kumajirou and Canada watched the water until a silver movement on Canada's far right flashed, reflecting the sun off of its scales.

Canada grinned and lunged for it, trying to grasp it between his hands. The fish instantly slipped out of Canada's hands, making the nation lean farther over the water. The fish began darting towards the other side of the river, but Canada refused to lose the fish.

The nation leaned far over the water and Kumajirou could only watch in horror as his best friend lost his balance and plunged headfirst into the river, water consuming him and having his body taken over by an icy shock…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I forgot about this story. AGAIN! T.T I totally fail at this…<strong>

**Arcadia (OC): Then try to keep on top of this story. You planned for it to be only five or six chapters anyway…  
><strong>**Rukia: O.o How the fudge did you get **_**here?**_** Go back to Gakuen Hetalia where you're supposed to be!  
><strong>**Arcadia: No thank you. Anyway, since I **_**am **_**your original character and all, you know talking to me is like talking to yourself, right?  
><strong>**Rukia:…..**

**See you guys later!**


	4. Who are you?

Three men traipsed through the thick snowy ground of a coniferous forest. Stray, pointy branches of bushes got in the way of their path, but America just ignored them and marched on, leaving France and England behind to struggle.

England and France were still in shock that Canada actually ran away when he had a country to look after. After all, unlike Italy and Romano, their was only one persona to represent Canada…

England shook his head and sighed, feeling guilt drop down in his stomach. This was all his fault. First, he took away Canada from France by force, claiming that he was perfectly capable of taking care of him. But after the revolutionary war, every time he looked at Canada, he foolishly kept on mistaking him for America and felt pain and grief every glance he spared him. Arthur was unable to take the pain, so he just ignored Matthew. Now his unkind actions came back to bight him in the bum. Matthew… once they find him, he'll apologize to him and treat him to some of his special scones. That should make him feel better…(A/N: NOT!)

France looked straight silently. His little Mathieu ran away! How could he have been so_ stupide? _He raised Mathieu well when he lived under his roof, giving him all the attention he could give when he wasn't swamped in work or wasn't flirting. But when that stupid England took him away, he didn't even bother to visit him. France felt horrible. He was supposed to be Mathieu's papa! What kind of a good papa would even forget about their own kid?

America heard the two blondes behind him sigh heavily as they were about five minutes away from the lake. He couldn't blame them. After all, it was the three of them that caused Mattie to run away. Alfred swore that the moment he laid eyes on his baby brother, he would rush forward and risk getting bit by Kuma-what's-it and give Canada a giant hug. America almost smiled at the thought, but then he had his thoughts interrupted by a shrill scream. "CANADA!"

The blonde trio's eyes widened with surprise that changed to horror as they all bolted towards the source of the noise. They pushed through a thick bushes and a river came into view. Kumajirou himself was in the river with his teeth fastened against a familiar red hoodie.

_Canada! _The three men screamed inside their heads, staring at the struggling polar bear. Kumajirou noticed them from the corner of his eye and he gripped the hoodie from between his paws and yelled at them. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Those words broke the spell and the three countries darted forward and waded into the river's icy water.

America trembled at the cold feeling, but he did his best to ignore it and turned his attention to his submerged brother. Canada was limply face down on the river, the only thing keeping him there was Kumajirou grasping his hoodie. Before England and France could even get near, America picked Canada up and cradled him in his arms, bridal style.

The nation waded out of the river with France and England on each side of him and Kumajirou hounding them.

Kumajirou was shaking as he blurted out, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! He wanted to help me fish so I let him and he slipped and he hit his head really hard on a rock and he started bleeding and he got knocked out and-" Kumajirou was cut off when France put a finger on the animal's snout.

"Shh. It's okay _mon petit _Kumajirou. This isn't your fault." He soothed the ruffled beast. Then he turned his attention back to Canada.

The northern nation didn't look too good. He had a long diagonal cut on his forehead and he wasn't breathing. France opened Canada's mouth and he took a deep breath and placed his mouth over Mathieu's.

France faintly heard Arthur scream in rage and try to make a grab at France, but America knew what the Frenchman was doing and held him back.

France blew into Mathieu's mouth a couple of times before drawing himself back and pumping his hands over his chest. His heart leapt to his throat when Canada didn't respond instantly.

Thankfully, Canada's body arched and he coughed up the water that filled his throat. France, England, Kumajirou, and America all let out sighs of relief. America knelt down beside his brother and gently nudged his shoulder.

"Mattie? Are you okay?" America asked worriedly. The cut on his brother's forehead looked pretty nasty and deep, which made America anxious to get Canada to a hospital so he doesn't get infected.

Canada's eyes fluttered open making the three men and polar bear let out another set of sighs. Matthew blinked and frowned at the four of them, scrunching his eyebrows together as if he was trying to comprehend something. Francis blinked and looked at Canada concerned.

"Mathieu? Are you okay?" Francis asked and for a moment Canada doesn't respond. When he does, he says a phrase that Kumajirou has said for many years, a phrase that makes their blood turn to ice…

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Did you forget?<em>

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget…_

_Did you forget…_

_About me?_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget?_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget…_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were ever before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us…_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past _

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten _

_About us…_

_Don't forget_

_~ Demi Lovato "Don't Forget"_

**Yes! I didn't (completely) forget about this story! However, this will be put on brief hiatus until my first story 'Alluring Secret' is done. It'll probably be done in about two weeks or so, so don't fret those who actually like this story!**

**Rukia: I will never stop writing-**

**Byzantine (OC): I think they get the point now, Rue!**

**Rukia: *Coughs* Right…**


	5. Who am I?

**Sorry about the wait. I was losing motivation to continue this story. But anyway, I apologize if anyone's out of character in this chapter or if it sucks. My writing is crap if I lose the urge to write something. **

**HOWEVER. I refuse to discontinue this story!**

**Warnings: ROMANO**

* * *

><p><span>America's POV<span>

America felt his blood turn to ice and he replayed Canada's words repeatedly in his head to make sure his brain wasn't screwing up the message. _Who are you… Who are you…_

Canada sat up and reached towards his forehead timidly, flinching when he touched the jagged cut on his forehead. France snatched up Canada's wrist and smiled at him, trying to mimic cheeriness. However, America could see the panic beginning to set in the blonde man's eyes.

Canada jumped when France grabbed his wrist and the Frenchman said, "Don't touch it, _mon petit Mathieu_, you don't want to get it infected, _non?_" Canada nodded slowly and France dropped his wrist. Canada looked at everyone, suspicion beginning to creep in his gaze.

"Okay… So, who are you guys?" Canada asked again and England had a hurt expression on his face. "Y-you don't remember us?" The British man asked, his emerald eyes wide with dismay. America laughed nervously when Canada merely stared at them blankly.

"C-come on now bro, quit playing around." America said and Canada looked at America with the strangest look on his face. Was that disappointment? "My name is 'bro'?"

Three men's plus a polar bears mouths dropped open and they stared at Canada in disbelief. Canada flinched from the looks he was receiving and he stuttered out, "S-so my name _isn't _bro?"

England stood up abruptly and grabbed hold of Canada's wrist, earning a yelp from the northern nation and began to drag him away. France and America instantly leapt to their feet and Kumajirou's fur began to rise on his back.

"What are you doing?" America demanded the blonde man while England continued walking, and responded without turning around. "I'm taking him to the hospital, you wanker. Something's obviously wrong with his head if he doesn't remember anything."

For once, America had to agree with him.

Canada's POV

To be honest, he had no clue why there was a polar bear in the car with them.

After the three strange blonde people dragged him out of the forest, they took him to this log cabin house and shoved him in this expensive looking car and started driving him somewhere.

The blonde man with the glasses was in the passengers seat and the guy with bushy eyebrows was driving. Then the man with the funny accent was sitting in the back with him along with the polar bear that was sitting in between them.

He had continued to ask them all who they were while the large-browed guy told him not to worry about it. He didn't know who any of these guys were, but he felt an odd sinking feeling around them, like something was screaming at him to get away from them as fast as he could. That feeling was fairly annoying and he wished to get rid of it by knowing what the heck was going on and finding out who these guys were.

However, he was far to curious to who they were and why they made him feel the way he did. He also wanted to know what his real name was. When he woke up, he hadn't been sure, and felt disappointment sink through him when he temporarily thought his name was 'bro'.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed that they finally had pulled up to the hospital and the glasses guy was holding the door open for him.

He gingerly stepped out of the vehicle and allowed himself to be led by the three men, followed by the weird polar bear.

The hospital wasn't very busy at the moment, so the nurses immediately swooped over and took him to one of the hospital rooms and started looking at his cut. One of the nurses, a very pretty one, with her long brown hair and shining blue eyes, was holding a pen and clipboard and asked the guy with the weird accent what happened and who they were.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy." He said and waited for her to finish scribbling that information down then gestured towards the bushy browed guy. "And this is Arthur Kirkland." He said and then pointed to the guy with the glasses that was looking at him with concerned blue eyes. "And that is Alfred F. Jones."

Hm. Alfred. That name echoed throughout his mind for a while and an odd, bitter emotion began to surface in the pits of his stomach. He looked closely at Alfred, with a small frown on his face as one of the plump blonde nurses began to stitch up his forehead. Does he hate Alfred?

_No…_ He thought. How could he hate him? Alfred looked very concerned for him and he had gone as far as taking him to the hospital, which was very nice.

_Yeah, he _looked _concerned for you, but is that how he really feels about you? _A voice asked him. His eyes flickered around the room and he saw that Francis, Alfred, and Arthur were still talking to the nurse, catching the words 'fell' and 'memory' but their voices didn't match the one he had just heard. The voice spoke again, _How do you know that he's not just taking you to the hospital to help improve his image? He seems like the person that would do something like that, you know. Self-centered and heartless towards others. _

"-you listening to me?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the blonde nurse. Her foot tapped on the ground impatiently and he realized that Alfred and the others had left and the only people left in the room was the two nurses. He merely looked at her blankly and she sighed then said, "I want to ask you a few questions. Answer them the best you can."

He nodded slowly and the brown-haired nurse readied her clipboard and pen before the blonde nurse began.

"What day were you born?" She asked and he felt his mind go blank. After a few moments hesitation, he shook his head and said. "I don't know." The blonde nurse nodded and the other one scrawled down his answer.

"What country are you in right now?" She asked and to his surprise, the answer came to him quite clearly. "I'm in a Canadian hospital." He said, pleased with himself. The nurse continued to ask him questions,

"Do you have an occupation?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you married?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Do you know your connections with the three men that were just in this room?"

"No."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No. I just woke up and saw Alfred and the others standing over me along with this polar bear."

"Okay last question. What is your name?" He hesitated and he shook his head then repeated his most frequent response. "I don't know."

The nurses frowned and exchanged glances with each other and the blonde nurse told him. They seemed to have a quick, silent conversation before the blonde turned her attention back to him. "Most of your answers sir, were no or I don't know. It appears you have amnesia." She said and he frowned in confusion. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "What is amnesia?"

"In a nutshell, it basically means that you lost your memories." The blonde nurse said and turned towards the other nurse. "I'm going to talk to Doctor Leonardo and ask about further testing." With that, the blonde nurse left the room, leaving him and the brunette behind.

The two were silent for a moment until he finally spoke up. "Will I ever get my memories back?" He asked her and she smiled reassuringly. "Of course you will, honey! It may take some time but you will most likely get them back." She said in a kind, strange accent, but despite her reassurances, he could sense that she wasn't too sure of it herself.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, "What's my name?" The brunette blinked and smiled at him before parting her pretty pink lips and saying, "Matthew Williams. Your family and friends call you Mattie though, like your brother Alfred and your ex-guardians."

Matthew blinked in confusion and thought about Arthur and Francis. "Arthur and Francis were my guardians? But they're so young!" He exclaimed and the nurse laughed and smiled at him.

"That's what I thought too when I saw them." Matthew smiled faintly and a man dressed in a long white coat stepped into the room. He smiled at Matthew and nodded at him.

"Hello Mr. Williams, I am Dr. Leonardo. I'm here to bring you to the MRI so we can have your brain checked." Dr. Leonardo said and beckoned Matthew to get off the operation table and follow him.

Matthew slid off the table, making the paper sheets crunch when he released his weight. He followed Dr. Leonardo with the brunette nurse following him. Matthew pondered over what an MRI would be like wondered if he would really get his memories back, despite what the nurse had said.

_Whatever the case is. _Matthew thought. _I hope that these weird voices in my head go away._

America's POV

America shifted uncomfortably on the white bench in the lobby. The blonde nurse had told him and the others to wait out here while they asked Canada questions to see how bad his memory loss was.

France and England were for once silent in each other's presence without any insults to spare for each other. Kumajirou was pacing in front of America with his beady black eyes set with concern for his owner.

Kumajirou finally sighed and looked at America, the polar bear appearing to be frowning. "Do you think he'll be okay?" He asked and America shifted uncomfortably on the bench. He wasn't very used to talking to Kumajirou, or any polar bears for that matter. And he wasn't sure on how he should respond to that.

America finally said. "Of course he'll be okay. I'm the hero and I'll do the best I can to help him." America said with a half-hearted grin, adding the hero part to attempt to lighten the mood. Those words, however, only seemed to darken the mood and anger flashed in Kumajirou's eyes.

"Some hero you are, ignoring your only brother." He muttered and America flinched, those words sinking into his heart. Kumajirou was right. This whole thing _was _his fault. While he was trying to act like a hero to everyone, he pushed Mattie into the shadows and everyone forgot about him. America opened his mouth to respond, but then the pretty nurse with the Russian accent came out and walked over to them.

She was still clutching the clipboard and she was now close enough to America so he could see that her nametag read 'Jennifer'. Jennifer looked at the countries and said, "There is some good news and some bad news about Mr. Williams." She told them and England immediately tensed along with the others.

"The good news is that there are no signs of internal bleeding in Matthews brain and the cut wasn't too deep to leave a scar." Jennifer informed them and everyone's tension decreased slightly, but they remained anxious from the remaining bad news.

"So what's the bad news?" Francis asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Jennifer glanced down at her clipboard and frowned at the data unseen by them. She finally looked up and turned to France and said, "He appears to have lost almost all of his memories. He hit his head in a very vital area and his memories and line of thought seems to be disrupted. When we questioned him, he didn't seem to remember very much. Actually the only question that he knew the answer to was to what country's hospital he was in." That kind of made sense to America. Since Canada was the countries persona, he would probably instinctively know where he was. However, if that was the only thing he remembered, did that mean…?

"-doesn't know anything else. He didn't know what you guys meant to him and he didn't even know his own name." America felt a cold feeling wash over him and he stared at the nurse in disbelief.

"W-wait. So you mean he doesn't know his name is C-… Matthew?" America asked shakily, catching himself on Canada's identity. The nurse didn't appear to notice and she nodded slightly. "Yes. I did inform him that his name was Matthew, but when Dr. Leonardo asked him what his name was, he said he forgot." England put his face in his hands and let out a devastated groan. Francis awkwardly patted his back and Kumajirou's eyes widened in distress and he tugged at Jennifer's knee-length skirt with one of his claws.

"T-that doesn't mean he won't _ever_ get his memories back right? Mattie will get his memories back eventually right?" He asked and Jennifer sighed and looked down at the polar bear with sympathy in her eyes.

"We can't say for sure, Kuma. The chances of full memory recovery are very slim." Kumajirou looked crestfallen and the three blonde countries exchanged dismayed glances with each other. America felt light-headedness returning to him and he scarcely heard himself asked the nurse, "Can we see him?"

Jennifer nodded and gestured towards the hallway. "Yes. He's probably talking with Dr. Leonardo at the moment but when he is done, you'll be able to take him back home." She said and then turned around and went to the receptionist desk.

Silence regained its reign and they all sat down without saying a word until Matthew walked out of the hallway with the blonde nurse. Alfred jumped to his feet and raced towards his brother with his other companions in tow. America skidded to a halt when he reached Canada and the blonde nurse, who's nametag read 'Ericka'. Ericka was talking to Matthew but then glanced up when she saw the approaching men and polar bear.

She turned towards America and said, "Hello there Mr. Jones, Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy. Dr. Leonardo finished up his tests so you can take Mr. Williams home." She reached towards the receptionists desk and grabbed a couple of forms and filled them out before handing them to Francis.

"Here is some phoning information in case you need to contact Dr. Leonardo for any emergencies." Ericka said. "If it's possible, please bring Matthew back here every two weeks or so, so we can check how his memory is doing." Francis nodded and said, "_Merci, mademoiselle. _I shall keep that in mind."

England took hold of Matthew's hand like he did earlier and they all began to lead him towards their car outside.

America and Kumajirou walked on both sides of Canada as they stepped out into the frost bitten air. America shivered and wondered how on earth Mattie thought he could survive in this type of weather. He shook his head, shoving that thought aside. He grinned at his brother like he normally would, except that his smile lacked its usual energy.

"So, how did your testing go?" Alfred asked, trying for small talk. Canada blinked and paused, thinking for a moment. He hesitated and turned towards America with a slightly confused look on his face. "What was the question again?"

America winced and looked at his brother with a heart-broken look on his face. He scolded himself inwardly, which was pretty uncharacteristically considering his childish tendencies. Canada looked at America curiously and America smiled forcefully.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Canada nodded slowly and they all loaded into the car, this time France was driving and England was in the passengers seat. Canada sat in between America and Kumajirou in the back. Canada and turned his attention to Kumajirou. "So, why is there a polar bear here with us?" He asked looking at Kumajirou as if he was going to rip his face off, then and there.

Kumajirou looked dejected and he lowered his eyes to the floor of the car. "I'm your pet." He muttered and Matthew stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Did. It. Just. _Talk?" _

Poor Kumajirou looked like he was about to cry (could polar bears do that?) when America swooped in to explain. "He's your talking pet polar bear, Kumajirou. You guy's have known each other since forever."

Canada looked fascinated by this and began to ask Kumajirou questions about how he knew how to speak English. America watched the two of them with a slight smile on his lips. Of course Canada couldn't remember anything very well, but at least he was getting used to them.

_Top down, it's raining out_

_Yeah, I got the music loud_

_Meet me underneath the iHop sign_

Everyone in the car slowly turned towards America and gave him odd looks. America blushed and smiled embarrassedly, then cursed himself for not changing his ring tone back to his national anthem. Plunging his hand into his pocket, he dug around for his cell phone and grabbed it. He pressed talk and put it next to his ear.

"_You bastard! What have you done with Matthew?" _America flinched away from the phone and held it away from him. Canada didn't seem to notice the Italian accent booming from the device and was stroking Kumajirou's fur.

America swallowed and sighed, putting the cell phone back against his ear. "Romano, how did you get my phone number?"

"_I didn't, I used my stupid brothers phone." _Romano retorted and America heard someone protest in the background. America totally forgot that he gave his phone number to his atmosphere reading partner as Romano yelled something in Italian back at the person before returning his attention to America. _"So what have you done with Matthew?"_ America sighed again, his patience already wearing thin. He explained to Romano that he didn't do anything to Canada and told him about Canada running away and his memory loss.

South Italy was quiet for a moment from America's story before letting out a tsk. "_How could he run away? He's got a whole fucking country to look after, damn it. And he wasn't totally alone. Yong Soo and I are his best friends!" _Alfred felt his eyebrows arch at that. He didn't expect the fiery Romano and the chest groping South Korea to even be _acquainted _with his little brother. He guessed that explained why he addressed Canada by his human name.

America sighed and said, "He ran away because everyone forgot about him, which is practically all my fault. I should have paid better attention to Mattie instead of obsessing over being the hero." America felt guilt swamp his stomach again and he looked at Canada with sad eyes. His little brother was going through memory loss because of him…

America jumped slightly when Romano's voice came through the cell phone since he had forgotten he was even talking to him in the first place. _"So will Matthew get his memories back?" _A lump formed in America's throat at the question and he quietly answered, "The chances are slim…"

Romano and America was silent for a moment before Romano suddenly said, "I'm coming by tomorrow." America blinked in surprise and he said, "What?"

Romano sighed impatiently, "_I said I'm coming by tomorrow, _stronzo. _I'll bring Yong Soo along if possible." _America blinked in confusion and his brow furrowed together. "Why?"

America heard Romano sigh again in irritation and he could almost picture the Italian rolling his eyes. _"Canada lost his memory right? Maybe if we come over and hang out with him like we usually do, he'll remember something. It may not work, but it's worth a shot."_

America grimaced to himself, wondering how the hell a hot-headed Italian will help his brother, but he agreed reluctantly. "Alright. I'll see you at Mattie's house tomorrow."

"_Bastard."_ Romano answered back simply before hanging up on him. Alfred frowned and stared at the phone until a tap on his shoulder from Matthew brought his attention back to the car. They were back at Canada's house.

Everyone got out of the car and Canada looked at the log cabin with an interested look. "So this is your house?" He asked curiously. England winced and he smiled at Canada with tired eyes. "No. This is your house, my dear lad." Canada blinked in surprise and he smiled to himself. France took Canada by the hand and led him towards the house, England, America, and Kumajirou following behind.

The sky had turned into a deep blue and once they were inside the house, Matthew let out a tiny yawn. France smiled at the younger nation. "Tired, _mon Mathieu?"_ He inquired and Matthew nodded, a sleepy look passing over his face. America cracked a smile at the childish cuteness his brother showed. America walked over and took Canada by the hand and led him upstairs towards his room.

The two of them entered Canada's room and the northern nation crawled under his covers and took off his glasses (which surprisingly were in good condition, considering he fell into a coursing river).

Kumajirou struggled to get onto the bed as well, but failed until America helped him up. The polar bear bounded across the bedspread and nestled himself on the pillow next to Canada's head. Canada's eyes began to droop and he yawned again.

America smiled at his brother softly. "G'night, Mattie." He said, ruffling his brothers hair and started towards the door. Matthew's feeble voice called him back, though. "Alfred?"

America turned around at the sound of his name and blinked at his brother. "Yeah?" Canada looked a little uncertain and hesitant, but he looked at Alfred and asked, "What's my name again? I forget." America felt his heart crack a little at that and he choked out, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. "Your name's Matthew…"

Canada winced at the sadness in America's voice and he looked away. "Sorry for not remembering… It feels horrible forgetting things and not knowing who people are. I think in this situation, though, the worst thing is when you are the one forgotten." America winced at the last part. Oh, the irony of that. Canada sympathizing with him since Mattie forgot about _him. _

America walked over and put his arm around his brothers shoulders in a half-hug. "Don't worry about it, bro." _I'll help you get your memories back. _America vowed. _It's time for me to start acting like a real hero; I won't forget you this time. I'll never forget you ever again._

_Heart, we will forget about him,_

_You and I, tonight!_

_You must forget the warmth he gave,_

_I will forget the light_

_When you have done pray tell me,_

_Then I, my thoughts, will dim_

_Haste! 'lest while you're lagging_

_I may remember him!_

_~'Heart! We will forget him!' Emily Dickinson_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER SUUUUUUUUUCKS! Why I think so? Because I suck at writing hospital scenes and diagnosis stuff and… and… MALARKEY!<strong>

**Ehe… Yeah, I managed to get through this chapter by randomly adding Romano. Note to Self: If you lose inspiration in story, just add sexy, hot-headed Italian.**

**Next Chapter: A NEW TRIO SHALL APPEAR!**

**Oh, and I purposely avoided writing Matthews name at the beginning of his third person POV because he didn't know who he was at the time. ALSO. America's ringtone was 'Love in America' by JTX**

**Buh-bye!**


	6. Twins Trio

**Hey everyone! Ehe, sorry about the long time lapse (two months?) it's just that I COMPLETELY lost interest in this story. This story was just originally a random thought that kind of went like, "**_**Heh. If Canada ever lost his memories, I wonder what would happen." **_**But yeeeeah… Actually, I was debating on whether or not I should discontinue/delete this. BUUUUT I decided not to, cuz' I figured that wouldn't be fair to those who like this story and I really hate it when stories I like get deleted or discontinued…**

**Anywhore, the rest of this story will most likely be crappy, but hey! It's something. Please try not to barf on me because of this chapter. T.T**

* * *

><p><span>Canada's POV<span>

_Matthew looked at the people surrounding him in confusion. He was in a large room sitting at an also very large table. The people around him were speaking loudly to each other or arguing. Some were even fighting one another, such as two familiar blondes Matthew recognized as his saviors._

'_Arthur? Francis?' He thought feeling puzzled. The two men were rolling on the floor, grappling for each others throats, snarling strings of curses as they went. Why were they fighting? The two of them hadn't acted like that around Matthew, so why were they fighting now?_

"_Go to hell, you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled at Francis and punched him in the eye, much to Matthew's shock and horror. Matthew swallowed and stood up from his seat and then walked over to the scuffling men. Matthew stopped next to them and held a tentative hand out towards them. _

"_Um, Mr. Arthur? Mr. Francis? Don't you think you should stop fighting? You're going to end up with lots of bruises…" Arthur and Francis didn't even spare a glance for Matthew. The man frowned. Didn't they hear him?_

"_Okay dudes!" A particularly loud voice shouted over the commotion. Matthew glanced over to see Alfred standing up on one of the chairs with a crooked grin. Both of his hands each held about a dozen hamburgers which he mercilessly shoved into his mouth, much to Matthew's astonishment. The loud man swallowed before continuing on._

"_We should totally genetically modify me so I can get super awesome powers to save the world from global warming! After that, everyone can treat me to one-hundred big macs and then hold a party in my honor! Japan will take care of the expenses, so you don't have to worry!" A small man sitting two chairs away from Alfred winced slightly and timidly raised a hand, his dull brown eyes looking at the American._

"Ano _Alfred-san-" The black-haired man began, but if Alfred noticed his words, he just ignored him. Matthew frowned at Alfred and opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur (who had stopped brawling with Francis) beat him to it._

"_America, you wanker! Be serious for once and get your head out of those silly little comic books! And leave Japan alone, and quit eating those ham- Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Arthur yelled angrily at the last part while Alfred stuffed more of the greasy food into his mouth and rolled his eyes rudely._

"_I _am _being serious! Quit being such a killjoy, England." 'America? England?' Matthew thought in confusion. Matthew vaguely recalled those were country names, but why did they call each other by that? Was it some sort of secret code or something?_

_Matthew felt his mouth open by itself and he hear himself softly say, "Um, America. Maybe you should be a little nicer to Mr. England-" His voice was cut off when everyone let out startled yelps and turned to stare at him._

_Everyone looked at him with confused expressions and he looked around nervously. Did he do something strange? "Um-"_

_Before he could utter a word, everyone in the room asked, "Who are you?" Matthew blinked in surprise and hesitated. His name… It was right at the tip of his tongue… Did it start with an 'M' or a 'W'? _

_The conference room began to slowly fade into a pitch black nothingness as he clenched his hands and frowned in concentration…_

"_Who are you?" The question echoed in his head. He struggled to remember, but what he knew was already slipping away._

'_I'm…' _

'_I… Don't… Know…'_

His eyes flew open exposing his pools of violet and he sat up violently in bed, breathing hard. Panting, he reached over with one of his hands and wiped sweat off of his forehead and looked around wearily. He wasn't in the conference room anymore, but the dream still seemed to linger in his mind. _"Who are you…? Who are you…?" _He frowned. Why did that question seem so familiar.

He gave up with a sigh and got out of the bed and glanced out the window. The sun peaked over the horizon and the sky outside was a dark blue. The digital alarm clock on top of the nightstand next to him read 6:00 A.M.. He sighed. Why did he have to get up so early in the morning?

A knock came from his door and he turned his head to see Francis stepping in. His wavy blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and in one of his hands, he wielded a skillet. Francis straightened his crisp white dress shirt and brushed off his jeans before smiling at him. "Good morning, Matthew. I just made you some _fabuleux _crêpes for breakfast. They are downstairs in the kitchen." _Matthew! _So that was his name. Matthew smiled at the Frenchman and nodded.

"Thank you, Francis. I'm going to get dressed so I'll be right down in a moment." Francis nodded and stepped outside of his room and closed the door. Matthew walked over to his closet only to find it empty. Frowning, he turned towards his dresser and to his relief, he actually found clothes in there. He threw on a white shirt, a red hoodie, and some jeans. Strange. He was certain there was clothes in the closet. He'd have to ask Alfred about that later.

Matthew made his way out of his room and began to climb down the stairs, which were conveniently next to his bedroom door. Climbing down the steps and stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Matthew peered into the kitchen and found that Alfred and Arthur were already downstairs eating different foods that what Francis promised him. Arthur had his back to him and was alternating between sipping tea and eating some sort of charred black biscuit thing that reminded Matthew of a crumbling building while he read out of a Canadian newspaper. Alfred was stuffing his face with hamburgers and had about six crumpled McDonalds hamburger wrappings littered on the table in front of him. Alfred glanced up and noticed Matthew, flashing him a bright and cheerful style as the Canadian walked over and slid into the seat next to Arthur.

"Morning Mattie!" His words muffled through the cheeseburger he was eating. "Did you sleep well?" Matthew hesitated, weighing his options carefully about whether he should tell Alfred about his dream or not. _Alfred's probably still troubled from what the hospital people told him, _Matthew reasoned, _I shouldn't put anymore stress on his shoulders right now. _Smiling softly, Matthew responded, "I slept fine, thank you for asking."

Francis walked over from the stove and placed a big pale blue plate in front of him. The plate acted as a pedestal for a mouthwatering pastry that sent lazy streams of steam into the air. It was in a triangular pattern with two strawberries placed on top of it with precision (A/N: Gyah, I'm making myself hungry). Matthew felt his stomach growl and without wasting a second, he made sure not a trace of the crepe was left behind.

Francis, who was sitting next to Matthew smiled at the man softly and asked, "So was it good, _mon Mathieu?_"

Familiarity flickered in Matthew's stomach at the out of place words in France's sentence and he nodded with a small smile, "_Oui._" He responded and just then, a knock sounded at the door. Arthur blinked and looked up from the newspaper with a small frown. "Who could that be?" He wondered aloud and Alfred's face lit up with realization and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I just totally remembered! Lovino said that he was gonna come over with Yong Soo." Matthew blinked and frowned, wondering who Yong Soo and Lovino were, but then on cue, they heard and Italian accent boom from the front of the house, "GOD DAMMIT, BURGER BASTARD, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Then they heard a cheerful, yet quieter voice say, "Ha ha! Speak up louder Vino, I think they couldn't hear you!" Then a yelp of "OW!"

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis exchanged glances and without a word. Arthur got up from the table and walked into the living room to open the door. Matthew tilted his head so he could still see Arthur and he watched as a man with olive skin and brown hair with a peculiar hair curl followed by an Asian looking man with a similar hair curl… wait, did that thing have a face?

The Italian shoved Arthur aside and growled, "Outta my way, pirate bastard!" The Italian scanned his surroundings until he spotted Matthew and marched over to the blonde man followed by the skipping Asian guy who was wearing an odd robe-like outfit. The enraged Italian stopped by Matthew with a warning glare directed at Francis that would of vaporized the Earth if it weren't balanced out by the Asian who was grinning like a lunatic.

Matthew squirmed from the exceedingly tense atmosphere and shrunk back in his seat, hoping that the Italian would ignore him. Pretty hard to do when he's right next to him, though. The Italian turned his eyes to Matthew and the anger noticeably disappeared from his expression, leaving a slightly annoyed expression.

The kitchen was quiet for five seconds until Matthew summoned the courage to tentatively squeak, "Um… hi?" The Italian, who Matthew assumed was 'Vino', scowled and opened his mouth to say something, probably a withering statement/insult, but was interrupted by the Asian who's face was suddenly only two inches apart from Matthew's very own with his hands planted on the table. Matthew jumped back and wondered, _W-wasn't he just _behind _Vino?_

The Asian's brown eyes were wide and they stared deeply into Matthew's own violet ones. Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to scoot back to get further away from the hair-curl-with-a-face-maniac, but the Asian's face only followed his.

Then the Asian guy abruptly straightened up and turned to everyone as if he hadn't just invaded Matthew's personal space and announced, "He has amnesia, da-ze!" From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur and Francis face palm.

Without removing his hand from his face Arthur mumbled through his hand, "Didn't Romano already tell you?" Vino scowled fiercely at Arthur and snapped, "Of course I did! Korea's just being an idiot!" Matthew froze and stared at the steamed Italian. He raised his hand and asked, "Um… Vino… or Romano, sir… why did you call him Korea when Korea's a country?"

Silence. All of the men's gazes slowly directed themselves at Matthew and the Canadian squirmed uncomfortably once more in his chair. He could feel all five sets of eyes boring into him. Then in a flat tone, Romano/Vino said, "Your joking, right?"

Matthew flinched and stuttered, "S-sorry. W-was that a bad question?" Then he quickly added, "You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to…." 'Korea' jumped up and started waving his arms ecstatically as if he was spazzing out.

"No, no! It's cool da-ze!" The dark-haired man assured him in a little _too _excited fashion. "Vino called me Korea cuz' that's my title! I'm the personification of South Korea! And you're Canada!" He said striking a pose. You could almost see the diamond sparkle things surrounding him… just like the fan girls.

Matthew stared at Korea with a blank look on his face, even though he felt utterly confused on the inside. A _personified COUNTRY? _The personification of Canada no less_! _Did these people show up from the loony bin or something?

Not seeming to sense Mattie's inner turmoil Korea grinned at 'Canada' and leaned forward and in a hushed tone that was deliberately loud enough for everyone else to hear, Korea hissed, "Oh, and don't listen to what any of these guys say. Everything originated in me! Even you, da-ze!"

Korea suddenly was jerked backwards and let out a startled yelp. Romano came into view and was scowling at Korea as he held the Asian's ear captive between his thumb and index finger. "Like hell everything originated in you, idiot." He snorted, then he turned to Matthew, "Just ignore this dumb ass, Matthew. He's just being an idiot, as usual.

Korea pushed Romano away with a pout and crossed his arms. "I'm not an idiot, you big meanie pants." Korea mumbled and 'Canada' looked at them back and forth before asking, "So, you _weren't _joking about the whole persona thing, right?"

"Of course not!" Romano said, directing his amber eyes towards Matthew's violet ones. "But just to get your facts straight, since these fucking bastards didn't bother to tell you in the first place, I'm Romano Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy, and this guy," Romano gestured towards Korea, "is Korea Im Yong Soo. You already know what he represents though." Then Romano turned towards the three other blondes in the room that Matthew totally forgotten about until now.

"The perverted asshole," Matthew tried not to flinch at Romano's colorful language while the older blonde let out an offended gasp and slapped his hand over his heart, "is France, the bushy-browed pirate bastard," Romano pointed at Arthur, "is the personification of England or the UK. And finally," Romano finally reached America who was playing with his hands, humming a weird song, "the hamburger bastard, your brother, is the personification of America, the land of the fat asses."

"Freedom!" America exclaimed indignantly, looking up from his hand game with a pout planted on his lips.

"Whatever." Romano said, rolling his eyes at the boisterous American. Matthew, no, _Canada_ nodded slowly, and processed this information in his head. He's a walking landmass where apparently, he assumed his body represented the land. Great. Got that.

Korea smacked Romano lightly on the top of his head, his other hand on his hip. "You forgot one of the most important things, Vino!" Korea chided and Romano raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what would that be, Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo let out an exasperated sigh. You forgot to tell him about our trio! And we didn't get to sing out theme song!" He cried and America looked at Korea with sudden interest, his cerulean eyes sparkling with childish curiosity. "Theme song?"

Korea nodded and cleared his throat. Romano groaned and face-palmed, obviously dreading what was coming next. Korea started to dance around the kitchen with over exaggerated gestures while chanting this weird, out-of-tune, god-awful song:

_Three awesome nations far and wide_

_Marching with our awesome nation pride!_

_We're those one guys with twins!_

_Contraire to the belief, instead of them we totally win!_

_From the Southerner's of Korea and Italy_

_To the North where Canadians ski!_

Korea promptly struck a pose, ignoring that everyone was covering their ears by this point.

_We are the twin's trio!_

And so the adventure begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO CONCLUDES THE 'AMAZING' LONG AWAITED CHAPPIE. Yes, and as an author, I am ashamed of two things. 1) the poem. It was something I made up in a span of five minutes. And 2) I think this is more of a filler chapter instead of a real one. And yes, there is no poem this time around. So if anyone thinks this chapter sucks, do raise your pitchforks and torches and head to my house. <strong>

**Arcadia: Already taken care of.**

**Rukia: NUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	7. AN

**Attention! An announcement from OOC Nihon-Kun and Rukia!**

**Japan: ATTENTION READERS WHOM READ MY CRAP! I'm going to be taking a break from writing chapter stories for a while and focus on one-shots. Blame it on SLS (summer laziness syndrome) and the fact that derpy author-san lost her notes on her stories *glares***

**Author-san: I'm going to get eaten**

**Japan: You better be! I like my persona self the way it is. The stories will be put on hiatus until further notice. You may throw as many tomatoes at Author-san as much as you want to.**

**Sorry everyone ^^**


End file.
